Reassurance
by PyqaFanGirl
Summary: Dipper thinks he can't keep Norman safe. Norman says otherwise. Grown!up Dipper and Norman. Mild Yaoi. If you don't like. Don't read! Parapines. Romance...a bit. This is my first Parapines, please be gentle! This is a oneshot guys...I'm still new at this, so. There will be a story in chapters though...just wait for it!


Reassurance

Ok obviously I don't own either story but I do own this one right here. The one that you're about to read. This one down here...see this? Yeah...On with the story!

OOOOOO0000000000OOOOOO

Dipper ran his hand through his hair and sighs in frustration. That last creature really got him on edge. It nearly bit off his entire left arm and hit him directly in his eye. He's got a black-eye and broken arm for nothing. He leans back in his chair and covers his eyes with his good arm. He distinctively heard someone shuffling in the hallway but he made no move to check it out. Then he heard a knock on the door and it creaks open to reveal a pale adolescence with black hair that defies gravity, in a bright red hoodie. "Hey, you ok, Dipper?" He asks quietly.

Dipper sighs again this time softly, "Yeah. Just a bit peeved about that last monster, you know?" Norman nods in understanding and smiles softly. Dipper peeks from under his arm and beckons Norman to come inside. Norman walks in and silently closes the door behind him. He walks to Dipper and slowly sits on his lap. He gently pries Dipper's arm away from his eyes and gasps softly. "You know you could've come to me if it hurts too much." He scolds gently. He reaches his hand up to Dipper's black-eye and softly traces the line with his fingertips. His face grimaces and he stands and walks out the room.

He stares at the ceiling above his head and ponders if this was such a good idea. Bringing Norman into this paranormal world had thought to be a good idea since then because he has a gift that even Dipper is impressed and thinks that it would be a great benefit to them, but he never thought of the consequences that come along with it. Too many times has he been a victim to half the monsters that they've been chasing and too many time has he been injured, but sometimes he hides them so well Dipper would never even knew if it wasn't for Mabel that never stopped nosing into other peoples' business. Ever since Norman came here for a summer vacation with his family Dipper has been quite...intrigued with the boy. They were very young when they met and they met at the weirdest moment of their lives.

_Flashback_

_..._

_Dipper walks along the pine trees, the leaves crunching under his shoes and the birds flying above his head and little woodland creatures ran about the forest floor. He muses himself of the thought of that selkie he met the other day. It was really hard trying to get her out and stealing her skin was harder when the kidnapper kept it close with him the whole time. He was curious as to why he kidnapped the selkie in the first place, but before he could interrogate the guy, he disappeared._

_He sighs again and looks about his surroundings. He has spent his summers here in Gravity Falls. Intent on breaking the many codes it has that keeps the hidden world locked away from the public eye, but he's getting nowhere fast and whenever he felt like it's so close it somehow slips through his fingers. He kicks a pebble in frustration and walked down the worn-out pass that leads to the outskirts of town. He doesn't usually ventures out farther than necessary so he always stops when his foot hits the asphalt road. Before he could even closer to the edge, he hears someone talking and Dipper can hear the fondness and smile in the voice. _

_He peers from behind a pine tree and searches for the source of the voice. Then his eyes land on guy in a red hoodie with hair that looks electrified and when he turns, Dipper sees the palest skin in his life. This guy must be a vampire. He takes out the garlic he keeps in his pocket, _better safe than sorry,_ he always remind himself. He takes a deep breath and jumps out. The countless ambushes he has done for the past few years of hunting mythical creatures has given the element of surprise that no creature expected and the amount of chores that he has to do, given by gruncle Stan has given him a slight physique that no woman can resist. His arms are muscled, but not too prominent, just enough to make a woman melt, like a lumberjack's arm, arms that were made to wield weapons. And his cuteness has melted turning his baby face into something more manlike, but still lack of any facial hair and that's where his chiseled jaw helps. He still has that baby face whenever he pulls a sad puppy look so nobody ever said no whenever he pulls that look. His waist is narrow but his shoulders are broad, thanks to Gruncle Stan for giving him the work that includes chopping down large wood and carrying it back home.7 years felt like a short time when he looked back at it and he chuckles to himself at his cute photo whenever Mabel brings out the photo album. It felt like a lifetime ago._

_He pounces the vampire while it's turned away from Dipper and rolled on the dirt. When he's got the vampire pinned down and using his legs to trap the vampire's arms he pushes his chest so he won't move and was about to shove the garlic down his throat when he saw the bluest eyes he's ever seen. A pink button nose, wide terrified eyes and quivering lips, he looks like he's ready to have a heart attack. Dipper quickly gets off him and apologizes just as quickly. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I thought you were something else!"_

_Norman sits up, dusting his hoodie and looks at Dipper with curious eyes. "Uh, I think the expression is, 'somebody else' and it's ok. I forgive you." He sounds quite and a little awkward but Dipper finds it cute as the other looks at the ground and does this air quote._

_Dipper smiles his crooked smile and rubs the back of his neck. "Heh, sorry. Again. For pouncing." He pats the dust away from his own black hoodie and chuckles. _

"_What? Is there something on my face?" The stranger pats his face._

"_No. It's just, here I am expecting you to suck my blood the second I lower my guards and now I am just staring at you." He smirks softly as the stranger blushes._

"_Why would I be a vampire when I clearly look human. I thought vampires look like those weird teenage dudes that sparkles like glitter glued to a disco ball." He raises his brow and tilts his head a little. _

"_Hehe, well it's a long story." He laughs nervously. Norman smiles and sit Indian style with his hands under his chin like a child waiting for a story._

_Dipper smiles, "I'm Dipper. By the way."_

"_Norman. Now on with the story." He looks at him expectantly._

"_Well, you might think that this is a little weird."_

"_Pfft, no worries. I can handle weird. Trust me" He reassured him._

_End of Flashback_

_..._

Norman walks back in with a bowl of water and a small towel in hand. He sits back on Dipper's lap and places the bowl behind him on the desk. He wets the small towel and wipes off the dirt and bits of blood from his face. He carefully avoids the eye and runs his fingers through Dipper's light brown hair. Dipper leans into the touch. He loves how Norman always drags his finger lightly on his scalp, the feeling of someone else's finger gliding through his hair feels comforting and Norman continues the treatment. But Dipper can't escape the feeling that this will all disappear one day and he would lose his mind if that ever happens.

Norman can feel the sudden tenseness of his shoulders and slowly buries his face in the crook of Dipper's neck. His breathing even and warm against Dipper's clavicle. "You should stop thinking so hard, Dipper. I can feel the gears turning in your head." His says quietly. Dipper sighs and runs his hand up and down Norman's arm and kisses his forehead. His hair tickling the side of his face.

"Yeah, but I just can't."

"Why?" Norman looks up at Dipper and his hand rests on Dipper's cheek.

"Because I can't stop thinking that you're always hurt because of me. That I can't keep you safe and that every time I turn my back away from you a monster will show up and...and..." He stops dead in his tracks.

Norman nods in understanding and turns Dipper's face to him. He lightly places his lips on Dipper's and Dipper presses back. Dominating the kiss. Norman places his hand on Dipper's neck and Dipper runs his hand up and down Norman's back as the other one wraps around his waist and pulls him closer. When the kiss ended, both were panting and light pink colored their cheeks.

"There's no need to be afraid. I can defend myself too, you know. I can assure you that I can fight just as well as you can. Being with you for three years has taught me a lot of things." He smiles lovingly at Dipper and kisses his nose. "Now come on. You need an ice pack for that eye and I want someone to cuddle when I watch my scary movies." Dipper smirks and stands. He walks next to Norman and closes the door behind him. Maybe things won't be bad after all. He knows it.


End file.
